Depresion
by XimeB
Summary: Luego de los juegos de Cell un sayayin no sabe como enfrentar el futuro que le espera.


* * *

**De momento esta historia es one shot, y también salió cortita, talvez después la amplíe, es que quería hacer una historia de cómo se sentía Vegeta y porqué la reacción tan exagerada luego de los juegos de Cell. **

**Conste que la puse como género angs, en contraste con los de humor que había escrito antes, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, prometo regresar al humor próximamente.**

**Igual que en las demás historias, Dragon Ball Z sigue perteneciendo a Akira Toriyama y yo lo tomo prestado porque me gusta mucho y hasta el momento Akira no me ha llamado para que deje de hacerlo. ****  
**

* * *

** -**

**Depresión.**

**-**

**- **

**Luego** del fiasco de la lucha con Cell, de la muerte de Kakarotto, su estúpido sacrificio y su deseo de no volver a ser revivido Vegeta sentía algo que no había sentido nunca antes.

Sentía algo como tristeza pero no exactamente tristeza, la tristeza pura y simple ya la había sentido antes y no era eso, era como un gran cansancio, como si a veces le faltara el aire, como si no pudiera encontrar distracción en nada y nada le produjera placer.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, a pesar de que la anciana no dejaba de incomodarlo constantemente para que diera su opinión acerca de las recetas que estaba inventando.

¡Como si no pudiera darse cuenta que quería hacer que comiera así fuera inventando escusas patéticas como si él fuera un bebé!

Por primera vez en su vida dormía muchísimo sin estar entre planetas, pero aún así ese sueño no parecía satisfacerlo, pues ante el menor ruido se despertaba sobresaltado.

Bulma le había dicho que los humanos tenían un nombre para esa horrible sensación.

Que estaba deprimido y que estaba tratando de hacer una negación echándole la culpa de su malestar a lo que había pasado en la pelea con Cell cuando el problema se remontaba a más atras en el tiempo.

Que era normal que estuviera haciendo un duelo por todas las pérdidas que se habían presentado una detrás de la otra desde que había sido arrancado de Vegetasei y las que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de resolver por haber estado demasiado ocupado tratando de sobrevivir y que ahora que estaba en un período de paz su cerebro y su cuerpo le estaban diciendo que era el momento de ponerse en paz con todo.

Se daba cuenta que ella parecía estar preocupada y que parecía estar tratando de saber en todo momento que hacía y donde estaba.

¡Que estupidez!

¿ Cómo iba a estar dolido ahora de que sus padres junto con toda su raza hubieran sido asesinados, de que su planeta hubiera sido destruido, de que desde niño hubiera sido el juguete de un maniático sádico y que se hubiera visto obligado a hacer cosas que al final de sus días lo iban a mandar al infierno, el cual le constaba era un lugar real?

El ya era un hombre como para estar sufriendo por cosas que habían sucedido décadas atrás.

O por otras contra las cuales no podía hacer nada.

No podía ser eso, lo que le molestaba era el comportamiento de Kakarotto.

Tanto entrenamiento y de nuevo no había sido él quien venciera a su enemigo, de nuevo el imbecil de Kakarotto lo había humillado haciéndolo ver patético e inútil.

EL mocoso hijo de Kakarotto había resultado más fuerte que él también y fue él quién casi acaba con Cell, si no se hubiera puesto a jugar con el maldito de tal manera que le diera tiempo para tratar de explotar junto con la tierra entera.

Sin embargo era plenamente conciente que él mismo había cometido el mismo error tan solo unos días antes, a pesar de que su hijo del futuro le había rogado inicialmente que no lo hiciera y luego inclusive había tratado de detenerlo sin lograrlo.

Y luego lo había visto morir a manos de Cell, por su culpa.

No importaban que lo pudieran revivir con las esferas del dragón en poco tiempo, no hubiera muerto de no ser por su estúpido error y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable también por eso.

Al final el hijo de Kakarotto había dicho que su padre le había ayudado a vencer a Cell, era cierto, él mismo había sentido la presencia de ese idiota cuando regresó un momento de la muerte para salvarlos a todos.

¡ Tenía que venir a salvar el día y ser el héroe hasta estando muerto!

Y ahora quedaba solo como representante de una raza extinta, el último sayayin de raza pura en todo el universo.

Su hijo al igual que el hijo de Kakarotto crecerían sintiéndose terrícolas.

Siendo terrícolas.

En un par de generaciones ya no quedaría ni el recuerdo de lo que su orgullosa raza había sido.

¿Qué sentido tenía su vida?

Siempre creyó que había nacido para ser el guerrero más poderoso, aún después de que su planeta fue destruido creía que podía vencer a sus enemigos, conquistar el universo, recobrar el honor de su pueblo.

Había estado alucinando con espejismos que en ese momento no sabía era incapaz de alcanzar.

El guerrero al que él más deseaba vencer le había negado el derecho de luchar con él, como si no lo considerara digno, como si no valiera la pena el esfuerzo, como si creyera que sería demasiado fácil.

¿Lo hubiera sido?

Sabía que había entrenado lo más que pudo, que llevó su cuerpo al límite, pero eso no había sido suficiente y por fin aceptó que nunca sería suficiente, así que se rindió.

Nunca más volvería a luchar.

Ya no tenía sentido.

Y dándose media vuelta para quedar en frente del aparato de entretenimiento siguió rumiando sus pensamientos de derrota hasta que horas mas tarde el cansancio lo venció, enviándolo a un lugar donde su tortura continuó en sueños.

-

-

* * *

- 

**Esta es una historia que hacía tiempos tenía ganas de escribir, al igual que otras que están haciendo fila, pero dado que por orden temporal después de mi última historia esta era la que seguía, pues aquí está.**

**Siempre me pareció que el caracter de Vegeta era muy inestable, cuando acaba de llegar a la tierra se reía como maníaco por todo y más adelante tiene unos ataques de furia terribles y ya al final es demasiado reservado y dado la vida que vivió antes de la tierra me parecería que tendría que ser de piedra para no tener un montón de problemas emocionales. **

**Por si no se notó se desarrolla antes de que revivan a Mirai Trunks. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber, y si no les gustó de manera amable también porfa haganmelo saber.**

** Espero sus reviews.**

**besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


End file.
